5 years later
by cheesynachos3
Summary: This is set in 1919 5 years after Rose-Anne and Cosette Mardle were born.
1. love and happiness

this is set in 1919 5 years after Rose-Anne and Cosette were born.

Rose-Anne and Cosette opened the door quietly and both jumped on Josie and Florian's bed "Mum, dad wake up" Josie slowly opened her eyes and sat up "You cheeky monkeys" Florian opened his eyes and sat up before Rose-Anne jumped on him "go and wake Sybil up" Rose-Anne and Cosette left the room to wake up Sybil "get up Sybie" Sybil grabbed the pillow and put it on top of her head "leave me alone before I chuck you two out the window" Rose-Anne got her ball and threw it at Sybil "right that's it I'm going to kill you" Sybil jumped out of bed and ran after Rose-Anne "no running round the house" Josie rolls her eyes before sitting at the table. Cosette came down and sat on Josie's knee "mother can we go to the beach on Saturday?" Josie smiles at her daughter "well if your good then we will go" Rose-Anne sat down and poured some orange juice into her cup before Sybil rushed in "Mother tell Rose-Anne to stop chucking her ball at me" Josie turned and started giggling "Why are you laughing mother?" Sybil sighed then went upstairs to change into her clothes "Rose-Anne don't do that to your sister please she's going through the teenage depression mode right now".

Josie and Sybil walked to work together "I heard you say I was going through the teenage depression mode what was that about?" Josie smiles weakly "I don't know but sorry Sybil your at the age where you start to get annoying" Sybil smiles "Yeah everyone at work thinks I'm annoying even though I'm funny" Josie and Sybil enter Selfridges and put away there coat and hat. Mr Selfridge walked up to Josie "good morning Miss Mardle" Josie decided that to put the wedding on hold until the right time she smiles "good morning Mr Selfridge" Harry smiles "how are you girls Rose-Anne and Cosette?" Josie smiles weakly "they're fine Mr Selfridge" Harry walks away towards the beauty department. Sybil smiles weakly at her mother who was cleaning the counter before Florian comes in with Rose-Anne and Cosette she walks away from the counter towards them "Florian why on earth did you bring the girls here?" Florian sighed "I need to go to work and I can't leave the girls home alone I'm sure Mr Selfridge will understand" Josie smiles weakly before walking up to Mr Selfridge "Mr Selfridge umm you don't mind if my girls could stay here because Mr Dupont needs to go to work and he can't leave the girls home alone" Mr Selfridge smiles and puts his hand on her shoulder "don't worry I will get Miss Plunkett to look after them Miss Mardle" Josie smiles then turns away "Looks like you two are staying with me"

2 hours later...Mr Selfridge takes Rose-Anne and Cosette round the store to look "now girls this is the palm court where you eat and this is were we had our charity concert for the soldiers" Rose-Anne and Cosette look round the room and smile. "Mr Colleano give these two lovely young ladies anything they want to eat" Victor smiles and sits Rose-Anne and Cosette at a table "wow you two have grown a lot since I last saw you. So I'll get you two some orange juice". Rose-Anne and Cosette finish drinking the juice before Mr Selfridge took them to the beauty department "Girls meet Miss Hawkins our head of cosmetics. Miss Hawkins this is Rose-Anne and Cosette Mardle" Kitty smiles at them "Now shall we go to accessories" the girls both nodded and walked to the department there mother owned "mother" Josie turned round at smiled "Mr Selfridge is taking you two on a through the store" the girls both nodded.

Josie walked through the door with Rose-Anne and Cosette "Florian were home" Josie stepped into the drawing room to find Florian playing the violin "Josie your home already" he says before putting down the violin and walking up to her to kiss her. Rose-Anne came into the room with a piece of paper in her hand "mother, dad I drew a picture for you" Josie smiled at her daughter before looking at the drawing "thank you darling it's lovely I will place it in the bedroom" Florian smiled before sitting on a chair.

Josie layed in bed trying to sleep she sits up then lays down again and falls asleep the she starts having flashbacks..

_Josie knew it was wrong to leave her 6 year old daughter home alone but she had to see Roger to talk to him. Josie kissed Sybil's head before smiling weakly "mummy will be back soon Sybie" her daughter looks at her then smiles before skipping to her room. _

_Josie knocked on the door then waited Roger opened the door then looks surprised "Josie what are you doing here?" Josie smiled weakly before resting her hand on her head "umm...I just wanted to see how you were" Roger smiled "I'm fine you better go I will see you at work tomorrow" he says before shutting the door.._

Josie sat up quickly before whispering to herself "It was just a dream" Florian slowly opens his eyes and rests his hand on Josie's knee "Are you okay?" Josie smiles weakly before curling beside Florian "nothing I was thinking when we could get married" Florian smiles before kissing her forehead "As soon as possible since Rose-Anne and Cosette were born we've never had time to discuss the wedding" Josie slowly closes here eyes then falls asleep.

Sybil woke up her hair was in a plat and over her shoulder, she sat up and grabbed her robe and wrapping round her body "Gosh is that the time" Sybil looks at the clock then walks out the room to wake up Josie and Florian "Mum, Florian get up"


	2. Sybil get's the wrong idea

**Sorry it's short but I was in a rush. Please enjoy.**

Josie arranged the counter before the store opened. Sybil slowly walked towards her then smiled weakly "Ma are we still going to the beach on Saturday?" Josie looks up at her eldest daughter then smiles "Of course we are" Josie puts down the glove then rubs her arm "Sybil if I tell you this will you keep it a secret?" Sybil's face turns into confusion "Yes of course I will ma" Josie sighs before trying to speak "umm.. I had a nightmare last night about leaving you home alone just to go and see Mr Grove" Sybil puts her hand on Josie's shoulder "that was years ago ma it was like nearly 17 years ago"

Florian reads a book to Rose-Anne and Cosette before Josie came home "Hello you three look comfy" she says when noticing they were cuddling up together reading a book "hi mamma" Josie walked up to the girls and kissed them on the head before turning to Florian "and the last kiss goes to my fiancée" Florian smiles then kisses her before picking up the girls and taking them to bed.

Josie sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Florian. sat up in bed with the duvet on her chest Florian walks into the bedroom and shuts the door quietly before slipping into bed with Josie "Josie you've not got your night gown on" Josie smiles before kissing him passionately on the mouth before smiling against his lips "I love you" Florian smiles before taking his clothes off "I love you so much" Josie smiles before she rests her head on his chest.

Sybil continues reading the newspaper while having breakfast "Mr Selfridge has been written about look" Josie looks at it then smiles "Well at least it's a positive thing this time" Sybil smiles weakly "You two were making a lot of noise last night" Josie's face drops before taking another slice of toast "what are you talking about?" Sybil gives out a small laugh "you were really going for it as well" Florian sighs "Alright spare us all the details Sybil were still having breakfast" Rose-Anne giggles slightly "Tell us Sybie" Sybil slams down her drink on the table before smiling at her sister "the pleasure is mine well last night I didn't get any sleep thanks to ma and Florian making love and the worst thing was there room was next door to mine" Cosette giggles "what does making love mean?" all the people on the table stare at her "Oh for goodness sake what is the matter with you has Ma still not told you" both Rose-Anne and Cosette shook their heads.

Mr Selfridge beams while the head of departments enter his office "Now have you all read the papers this morning finally I've been written about in a positive way" everyone smiles before Sybil decides to talk "I've got a secret that I can't tell you" Josie knows exactly what Sybil is going to say "my ma and Florian they..." Josie puts her hand over Sybil's mouth "sorry she can't keep things in her head" Sybil takes the hand off her mouth.

**Chapter 3 will be soon. Please review.**


	3. A busy day at work

**Hope you are enjoying the story. Please review I do want to hear from you.**

Selfridges was very busy Josie rushed around the counters to get everyone severed "why is it so busy today?" Sybil shrugs her shoulders "It's Friday it's always busy on Friday" Josie sighs then looked at the clock it was only 2:00pm. After the shop closed Josie and Sybil collected their coat and hat "I'm so hungry I need food" Josie hears her tummy rumbling "me to I can't wait until we get home and have some food" Sybil walks towards the door "Are you coming?" Josie smiles and walks home with Sybil.

"Florian were home!" Josie stood in the hallway waiting for Florian "where have you been?" Josie sighs then Sybil does the same "it was so busy at Selfridges today we hardly got a lunch break I'm so hungry" Sybil moans before walking into the dining room "Hi Sybie" Rose-Anne and Cosette both said at the same time. Sybil sits at her usual place "I need food I'm dying here!" Sybil kept complaining she was hungry "be patient Sybil" Josie sat down opposite her eldest daughter "How can I be patient when I'm starving to death" Josie rolls her eyes before picking up the glass of wine and taking a drink of it "that's your problem Sybie your never patient" Sybil has anger written across her face Sybil kicks Rose-Anne under the table "Ow ma Sybie kicked me" Josie sighed "Sybil stop it" finally the food arrived.

Florian and Josie sat in bed together "I'm so tired I've not stopped all day" Florian puts his arm round her "Get some sleep you have bags under your eyes" Josie lied down and slowly fell asleep.

Sybil sat eating her breakfast while Florian was reading the news paper "Lord Loxley is on trial today for the whole war boots situation" Josie smiled then took another piece of toast "I hope he's in prison for the rest of his miserable life" Rose-Anne and Cosette came down wearing their summer dresses "Ma were ready to go to the beach" Josie smiled as her hair was unpinned today since they are going to the beach "I'm so excited" Sybil also decided to unpin her hair she was the spitting image of her mother. Sybil's hair covered her shoulders "wow you really do look like your mother" Sybil sighed everyone says that now "Why does everyone say that it's annoying" the family got ready to go to the beach.

**Sorry it's short again. REVIEW.**


	4. punishment's and time-outs

**Another short chapter and it's rubbish. Please enjoy.**

The family arrive at the small house they are staying at "Florian darling, give me a hand with the cases" Florian smiles then takes everything inside. Sybil sighs "ma you know there are only 2 bedrooms?" Josie looked at Sybil "looks like your sleeping on the sofa" Rose-Anne giggles as she skips into the living room "wow mamma look at the view" Josie looked out the window and saw the light blue sea "why do I always sleep on the sofa?" Josie bites her lip "because your annoying" Sybil's face turns a slightly red colour "hey I'm not that annoying" everyone sighs then giggles.

Josie walked round and looked for Sybil "where is Sybil?" Florian bit his lip slightly "she's in her time-out spot" Sybil sat in the bathroom "This is so unnecessary!" Sybil shouted and the whole house could hear her. Josie looks at Florian in confusion "why is she in her time-out spot?" Florian puts down his book "she kept complaining about sleeping on the sofa" Josie sits down "she's just like her father" Rose-Anne runs into the room "mamma I want to go to the toilet but Sybie is sat in the bathtub for some reason" Josie smiles weakly "she's in her time-out spot" Rose-Anne stares at her mother.

1 hour went by and Sybil was still in her time-out spot "Ma can I come out my time-out spot now?" Josie folds her arms "fine go and apologise to Florian please" Sybil groaned and made her way down stairs "Sorry Florian" Florian smiled "it's alright Sybie" Josie smiles.

It was Monday and Sybil cleaned the counter before Grace walked towards her "can I tell you something Grace?" Grace nodded "I'm scared I'll turn into my mother" Grace giggles "your scared I'm bloody petrified" Sybil smiles before noticing the first lot of customers walk in. "Guess what I went to the seaside with my ma, my sisters and Mr Dupont and about an hour when we got there I was in my time-out spot for a stupid reason" Grace smiles weakly "Why?" Sybil bit her lip "because I was complaining that I always slept on the sofa when we went away and I sat in the bathtub for an hour" Grace laughs quietly.

**Please review. Thanks.**


	5. The wedding

**Sorry I haven't updated I was helping my sister revise for exams but we didn't get anywhere with it so I gave up.**

**I'm thinking of writing another story about my view of series 3.**

"Ma stop pacing up and down it's your wedding day" Josie was nervous but excited about getting married to Florian. Josie sat down at the table "Sorry Sybil it's just I still can't believe I'm getting married in under 2 hours" Sybil rolled her eyes "and also Florian will be my new father which is kind of awkward" Josie slowly lifted her head to look at Sybil "why?" Sybil smiles weakly "because he's only like a couple of years older than me" Sybil looked around the room "Where is Rose-Anne and Cosette?" Josie put her hair behind her ear "they are with Agnes because she wanted to make sure the dresses fitted them don't worry she said they would meet us at the church"

"Florian stop fixing your tie it looks fine" Florian sits in the chair next to him "I want everything to go perfect this is a day I will never forget" Victor smiles before putting on his jacket "your lucky to have someone like Josie and lucky to have 3 lovely daughters" Florian smiles weakly before reaching a photo out of his pocket "my three children Sybil, Rose-Anne and Cosette" Victor smiles "well Sybil is not your child yet but she will be in under 2 hours though".

Mr Grove and Mrs Grove walked to there seats "Hello Mr Grove, Mrs Grove" Doris smiles "Hello Agnes I hear your married sorry I could not come to your wedding" Agnes smiles weakly before Rose-Anne and Cosette both sneaked up behind her "where is Elizabeth?" Doris wraps her arm round her body "she will be here soon and who are these lovely girls?" Agnes smiles before letting Rose-Anne and Cosette stand in front of her "This is Rose-Anne and Cosette Mardle soon Dupont" Doris smiles at the two girls who both had blue dresses one with there hair down but with a ribbon at the back.

**the wedding will continue in the next chapter sorry it's rubbish but I will try and make it better.**


	6. the wedding pt 2

**Hi everyone hope you are enjoying the story this chapter is the rest of the wedding.**

Josie slowly walked down the aisle Sybil followed before noticing how many people were there. Josie and Florian stood face to face and both smiled while the vicar spoke "Florian Dupont do you take Miss Josie Mardle to be your beloved wife" Florian smiles proudly "I do" the vicar turns to Josie "Josie Mardle do you take Florian Dupont to be your husband" Josie grins "I do" Sybil smiles as she noticed there smiles grew bigger every second "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride" Florian takes a step closer before kissing her.

Everyone was enjoying the party already before Sybil stood up "Excuse me I would like to say something. I have dreamed this day my entire life and I'm proud of my mother for giving me a new father and two new siblings. Even though me and ma have been through hard times I still love my ma so thank you" Josie clapped before standing up and hugging Sybil.

The music started playing and Josie and Florian had the first dance "I didn't know you could dance Florian" Florian smiles "there are a lot things you don't know about me". Roger kept looking at Josie every now and again as he is happy that Josie finally got the man she wanted and loved. Sybil saw Josie's 2nd brother come into the reception hall "uncle Andrew you came" he smiled noticing his younger sister dancing with her new husband "well I would not miss my sisters wedding. you have grown up loads Sybil you look like your mother" Sybil rolled her eyes. Josie saw her brother and raced towards him and hugged him "Andrew oh I can't believe your here Florian this is my older brother Andrew" Florian and Andrew shook hands.

Josie and Florian left for a 2 week honeymoon on the coast. Sybil was left to look after her sisters "Now Sybil you be good no throwing any parties" Sybil nodded and smiled "bye have a nice honeymoon" Sybil shut the door she turned round "Rose-Anne, Cosette bedtime".


End file.
